Blue Eyes
by wonderwaller
Summary: A Troypay, oneshot, songfic. Sorry I'm not one for elaborate summaries.


_Nothing is mine, and the song is "Blue Eyes" by the Cary Brothers. This was a random thought and done quickly so please be kind._

_Wish enough, wise man'll tell you a lie  
Window broke, torn up screens  
Who'd have thought that you'd dream  
Of a single tragic scene  
_

I'm having that dream about you, best friend of mine. That I profess the feelings I've been holding inside for you since we were 7, that I tell you that I love you, and you don't feel the same…single handedly ruining the best thing I have going. No one knows about us, not Gabriella not even Ryan. At school Troy Bolton, King of East High, and Sharpay Evans, Ice Queen, are as close to enemies as can be….but every Queen needs her King. It is pretty obvious to us that we are best friends; I mean our nick names link us; however no one wants to open their eyes and notice. We aren't embarrassed that we are best friends by any means; it's just that everything that we do as a single is scrutinized so we decided long ago that we need something that is special for us. We talk on the phone every night at 9 o'clock, secretly pass notes during school, and hang out every Friday night and Sunday all day. No one has caught on except for the one time Chad caught me passing you a note; I had to quickly cover by pretending I was madly in love with you. You were amazed at how well I played my 'undying love', I'm still amazed at how well I hide that I actually am.

_  
I just wanna sing a song with you  
I just want to take it off of you_

Every year for the musical I've tried out with my brother and successfully won the lead female role; every year except last year when you tried out with her and took my life line. You begged me not to be mad at you, and I wasn't. I know how long you've wanted to sing; how could I be mad at my best friend for realizing his passion…our passion? **Her**, however, **her** I could be pissed with. I vent all my frustrations while playing the part of the Ice Queen during school, which allows me to be the supportive best friend I should be when we are together. You always ask me what you can do to make it up to me, but I never have the nerve to tell you what I secretly want.

_  
Cause Blue Eyes  
You are all that I need_

You and **her** didn't make it past the summer vacation, you finally realized what I knew all along…you make much better friends. She is currently trying things out with the other man in my life, Ryan. Talk about making her rounds. Ryan has been quiet around me lately, and I have a feeling why. He wants to try out for the musical with her, I mean how could I blame Ryan, I'd do the same if I could try out with you. I tell him to try out with her before he could muster up the courage to ask me; contraire to popular belief, I just want to see Ryan happy….he deserves it. He puts up with me enough, he should be happy even if it's with **her.**

_  
Cause Blue Eyes  
You're the sweet to my mean_

"You've been quiet lately", you sneak up on me while I'm deep in thought.

"AHH, God Troy, how many times must I ask you not to do that!" I shout while hitting you for good measure.

"Probably a few more", you whisper in my ear as you move next to me.

Chills run down my spine, but I try not to show it.

"Seriously Shar, you've been so out of it recently, and I don't like it. What's going on, you know that you can tell me. Is it Ryan and Gabriella, because I thought we came to the conclusion that she actually might like your brother…and secretly wishes she was you" you add which makes me smile.

"I don't know? Kind of? It's just that it's the end of our senior year and I guess I was depending on Ryan to be my buffer through out it all."

"You have me."

"In theory, but not in school. You can't try out for the musical with me, or go to prom with me, or the senior lock in, or senior skip day, or.."

"Alright, alright I get it….wait, you were going to go to prom with Ryan?"

"Who else would take me Troy, everyone hates me here!" tears form in my eyes and I pray they don't fall. "And I mean it's not like I can blame them I give them enough reasons" I squeak through my tears.

"Hey come here", you say as you pull me into you, "I do not hate you."__

Fess it up, dot on the palm of your hand  
I can help you to stand  
Saved it up for this dance  
Tell me all the things you can

"You don't count." I cry into your shirt, "I'm horrible to people, I'm a snooty, stuck-up bitch"

"Now stop right there" you pull me away so you can look into my eyes, "No one and I mean no one talks about my best friend like that. Would a 'snooty, stuck-up bitch' help her dyslexic brother with his homework everyday? Would a 'snooty, stuck-up bitch' give Kelsie a make over before her first real date with Jason? Huh? Would a 'snooty, stuck-up bitch' help the person who took her lead role in the musical with his lines?"

"No one knows about that stuff though Troy"

"We do, and that's why we love you."

"Well, I can't exactly take Kelsie or Ryan to prom now can I?"

"Who says you can't take Kelsie to prom? I for one would be 100 behind that option." You joke, which causes me to laugh and hit you again, "Gosh what's with the physical abuse? Is that what a guy gets for making a girl feel better?"

You pretend to be hurt by my light punch, "Oh you big baby", I say as I rub your arm, "I'm sorry that I hurt you."

"Kiss it and make it better?" you pout.

"You wish Bolton".

"That's my girl, now I have to get going before the guys realize I'm missing. But don't worry, everything will work out I promise." You get up and leave but not before kissing my head and squeezing me tight as you always do.

_  
I just wanna sing a song with you  
I just wanna be the one that's true  
_

My day goes from bad to worse, when Mrs. Darbus decides to only allow couple auditions for the musical and to dwell on the fact that the Evans wouldn't be finishing their career together. After about 20 minutes of non stop questioning and obsessing I'm about to explode, when a surprise fire drill puts me out of my misery. I walk out with the rest of our homeroom when an arm pulls me into the storage closet.

"What the hell do you think.."

"Shar it's me" you whisper while stepping into the light and revealing yourself, "I thought you might need some best friend loving after that hell."

"How did you…" I start as I look at the ink stain on your shirt.

"Yea, I totally forgot that the fire alarms shoot that ink after they are pulled". You smile weakly, "I'm hoping that you could take out your frustrations on the stain, so I don't get crucified by the administration."

"I don't know what I would do without you" I weakly smile as I pull you into a hug.

_  
Cause Blue Eyes  
You're the secret I keep  
Cause Blue Eyes_

I work the stain out of your shirt with the emergency kit I've kept in my purse since the chili fries incident of 2006. We sneak out of the closet without anyone noticing and head back to our normal activities after a pep talk and promise of an after school ice cream chow down.

_  
All the lights on and you are alive  
But you can't point the way to your heart_

It's the day of auditions and two weeks before prom, and I am still waiting for everything to work out the way you promised you would. I walk through the halls only slightly noticing all the stares and whispers pointed in my direction, its something I'm used to…I figured today would be like this because the Sharpay-less auditions that would be taking place during free period. Its only when a freshman bumps into me that I realize the pink papers that everyone seems to have, I grab one from them completely stunned at what I see. There in bold print, clear as day, written for all to see is "TROY BOLTON AND SHARPAY EVANS BEST FRIENDS FOREVER" along with a collage of pictures of the two of us throughout the years, pictures of you and me after I starred in my first high school play freshman year, us at our first dance in the fifth grade, you, me and your dad with the championship after your victory over West High two years ago, one of the two of us at the beach with your little sister, and even the one of you and me on the day we met each other 11 years ago.

"Who gave you these?" I grab the scared freshman by the shirt, "He did" she shakes as she points to you who is walking down the hall, passing them out while screaming random facts about the two of us, and wearing a shirt that says Evans and Bolton BFF on it in big letters.

"Hey best friend", you shout as you walk towards me enveloping me in a hug.

"We need to talk now." I manage to put my words together as I pull you into the nearest classroom.

"What the hell is all of this Troy? You're ruining what we worked so hard to preserve? I just, I don't believe this!"

"Don't you see? I've been thinking about it non stop since that conversation we had together, I played out everything in my head and this made the most sense."

"I'm not following."

"Who cares about all of them Shar? Fuck them, who cares what they all think, I am not going to let my best friend have a horrible end to high school."

"I don't get what this solves."

"And you always thought you were the smarter one, don't you see? Now you don't have to be alone, now we can do everything together just like we've wanted."

"Isn't this a little extreme Troy?"

"You ain't see nothing yet, babe." You smirk as you pull me back out into the hall, kiss my head and take off in the other direction.

_  
So sublime, when the stars are aligned  
But you don't know  
You don't know the greatness you are_

"Well you've finally come out with it", I'm pulled from my confused state by my very…not confused brother.

"You knew?"

"You're my twin Sharpay, how could I not know."

"Why didn't you tell me? That would have made things so much easier."

"I figured you two liked sneaking around, and who was I to ruin all the fun. Now instead of attempting to mangle me in front of the entire school, I suggest you check out the sign up sheet for the musical" Ryan smirks.

I stare at him in confusion, and then break out into a sprint towards the list. Low and behold in bright pink letters beneath Ryan and Gabriella is TROY BOLTON AND SHARPAY EVANS. I shake my head as I make my way towards my pink locker…this is all too much and too unreal for my tastes. I open my locker only to have sheet music fall out on me. I pick them up along with the note attached to them which reads, "Hope you bring your A game best friend, its time to win back what's yours. I think this song should be suitable." I check out the song and smile to myself; I must have made you listen to this a million times since you took me to the Tim McGraw Faith Hill concert for my birthday. "Like We Never Loved At All" has to be one of my favorite songs ever.

_  
Cause Blue Eyes  
You are destiny's scene  
Cause Blue Eyes  
I just wanna be the one_

I'm still somewhat unsure regarding how I feel about all of this. I think it's mostly because it seems so unbelievably surreal. I walk into homeroom where you are waiting for me with my favorite coffee.

"I know it seems a little much, but I am just trying to make up for the past 12 years of in school best friend neglect. Trust me on this one, please?"

I merely smile as I take the coffee you've offered. I'm happy that we can finally be best friends, but I would be fooling myself if I didn't admit that I still long for something more. In between classes I run straight into your dad.

"Sorry Mr. Bolton", I apologize as he grabs my shoulders and steadies me to prevent me from falling.

"How are you holding up today hun? I tried to tell Troy that he might be overdoing it a bit, but he wouldn't listen."

"I'm ok just overwhelmed I guess..." I love your dad; he has always been there for me, a perfect stand in for my absentee father.

"You mean a lot to him Sharpay, more than you think. Just stick with him on this one, he's just doing what he thinks is best." He hugs me, "Oh and good luck next period, I will be there routing my two favorite students on" he smiles before heading to his office.

We sit in the audience as Ryan and Gabriella tear up the stage with amazing vocals, dancing, and chemistry.

"How are we supposed to beat that?" I whisper to you, "They've been practicing for weeks!"

"Well, we just have to add something a little extra."

"Like what?"

"Sex Appeal?" you wiggle your eyebrows the way that never fails to make me laugh.

"Seriously Troy, maybe this is just too much?"

"Just feel the song, oh and don't forget at the en---"

"Miss. Evans and Mr. Bolton, the stage is yours." Mrs. Darbus interrupts

"at the end what, Troy", I whisper as you lead me on stage, "at the end what!"

"That's not important now there is no time just get in your place", you smirk as you push me to stage right.__

I just wanna sing a song with you

The music starts and I put everything I have into the words, we don't dance merely invade each other's space…I guess you were serious about the sex appeal. As the song goes on the passion between the characters build, I lose myself in the lyrics and forget that a rather large amount of the student body is watching us.

**Did you forget the magic? _No._**

Your voice catches as I push my body against yours.**  
Did you forget the passion? _Passion_**

You shake your head, and take a deep breath placing your hand on the small of my back. We make eye contact prepping ourselves for our high notes, you drop your microphone so I lift mine and place my face as close to yours as I can while still allowing us to sing. We use the same mic and create the illusion of kissing, I can feel the air growing thick around us.**  
Oh, and did you ever miss me,  
and long to kiss me?  
**

_  
I just wanna get it on with you  
_

You grab me and kiss me with everything you have, I'm not sure if this is what you meant by big finish, but the song is definitely not over yet. Suddenly, I couldn't care less, as I kiss you back forgetting about the students (including my brother) and administration (including your dad) who are undoubtedly watching us as shocked as I am. We finally break after what must have been 5 minutes, out of breath and wide eyed. I look to the audience to only be greeted by about 200 gaping mouths, and turn back to you who looks even more confused.

"Oh God" I whisper breathlessly as I turn on my heels and sprint off stage.

_  
Cause Blue Eyes  
You're the secret I keep_

"Wait Sharpay, would you just wait!" I hear you chasing after me; I know it won't be long until you catch me. You lightly grab my wrist and turn me towards you, "We need to talk", you plead then look around and see what I can only imagine is the entire school staring at us, "alone…come on". I let you pull me through the halls into the storage closet we were in during the fire drill.

Your blue eyes pierce me as we stand in silence, unsure of what to say to each other.

"Why did you run?"

"Why did you kiss me?"

"You were all over me!"

"I was in character."

"Oh, well….so was I."

"No you weren't"

"Yes I was."

"Whatever."

"Do you want to go to prom with me?"

"What?"

"Well I had this big thing planned, but somehow I don't think you'd appreciate it now. So would you?"

"This is just too much Troy."

"Can I kiss you again?"

"WHAT?"

"At least I asked."

"I need to sit down."

Silence.

"Minus well" I hear you reason as you pull me into another kiss, this one however is short and sweet.

"What was that!"

"I just had to see."

"See what?"

"If what I felt before was real. I know that this seems like a lot to push on you but please just stay with me. I loved singing with you, and I loved kissing you. But most of all I love you Sharpay, well I love you as my best friend, but I think I might like you, like you like you. Did you feel that? Do you want to go to prom with me? Do you think we got the part?" You always babble when you are nervous.

"Yes."

"Yes, to which part? The song? Prom? The kiss?"

"Everything" I smile as I pull you into a kiss…cause I mean, every Queen needs her King.

_  
Cause Blue Eyes  
I just wanna sing a song with you…_


End file.
